1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle, and more specifically to a vehicle including a motor, an inverter, a battery, and a boosting converter.
2. Description of Related Art
As this type of vehicle, a vehicle including a motor, an inverter, a battery, and a boosting converter has been suggested (for example, refer to International Publication No. 2010/137128). The inverter drives the motor. The boosting converter has a reactor and a capacitor, and is connected to a first power line to which the inverter is connected and a second power line to which the battery is connected. In this vehicle, by setting a target current of the reactor such that the voltage of the first power line becomes the target voltage and controlling the boosting converter such that a reactor current flowing to the reactor becomes the target current, a fluctuation of the voltage of the first power line is prevented, and the motor is controlled with excellent response.
In the above-described vehicle, if a frequency of power fluctuation of the motor becomes a frequency within the resonant frequency band where resonance occurs in a circuit including the reactor and the capacitor of the boosting converter, resonance occurs in the circuit, and the fluctuation of the reactor current becomes great. If the fluctuation of the reactor current become great, the fluctuation of the voltage of the first power line to which the inverter is connected becomes great, and the fluctuation of the power of the motor becomes great.